


Marks of your love

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Armitage Hux, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: Lucky Phasma is there to help General Hux cover the love bites Kylo leaves on Hux's neck.





	Marks of your love

**Author's Note:**

> The work has been published on my wattpad account as well

 

Hux turned sharply and looked in the eyes of his Leader. The anger was clear and obvious on his face. Ren smirked. Sharp gaze pierced the frame of Knight of Ren. He had a smug expression plastered on his face that Hux wanted to slap away.

'Oh, bite me!' He shouted infuriated.

What happened next was more like a fantasy.

In a blink of a second, he was pushed against the wall behind him, the air knocked out of his lungs while Kylo's body pinned him against the cold surface. His mouth hot against Hux's side of the neck. Hux opened his mouth to ask what is he doing but Kylo's teeth sank on the tender flesh of his neck. Hux almost yelled in surprised but Kylo's attacking lips felt hot and plushy against the tender skin. He closed his eye and tilted his head slowly until his cheek touched the side of Kylo's head.

His eyes closed involuntary. The Leader bit heavy in the muscles and then licked the spot with a velvet tongue. Hux arms tried to push Kylo away, but feeling the sensual lick, his hands fisted in Kylo's front robes and ended up pulling his Leader closer.

And then it was done. The Leader stepped away, releasing the shaking body of his General. Hux remained against the wall, eyes half closed and blurry gaze.

'What was that?' He whispered, eyes locked somewhere on the opposite wall, his gaze lost and cloudy.

'You told me to bite you.' Kylo said as a matter of fact and brushed with his thumb the soft skin of his own lips.

His tongue licked them and he straightened his form. Hux eyes moved to meet Kylo's, slowly refocusing, but his body was still shaking. He let out a deep breath. Kylo smirked, realizing the reason behind Hux's reaction.

'You want me.' He breathed. Hux frowned.

'Don't flatter yourself!' He answered sharply.

'I only bit you, and now you are a mess.' Hux frown deepened, his dark pupils scanning Kylo's body.

'I am not a mess.' He breathed slowly.

'Is that why you are quivering with desire?'

'You have a very high opinion of yourself!' He said and headed to the door, willing his body to move forward, to stop shaking and focus on rejecting his primal instinct to jump on his Leader.

*÷*

It was next morning, too early for anyone to be awake but the cantina was open and Hux and Phasma were in the queue to get their morning caffeine. Phasma asked for a raspberry tea while Hux wanted a strong coffee. Once his fingers came in contact with the burning surface of the mug, he smiled discreetly and moved to follow Phasma at a far end table, where they would find some privacy. He felt rough this morning. His eyes were heavy and felt like he had and in them, his body to tired to move properly. He barely slept at all last night and he planned to have another coffee once his shift would start.

The dull noise of the kitchen staff cooking, in the background, made Hux feel his stomach turn and grumble but there was another hour till the kitchen was going to open for breakfast. The few officers at the cantina at that hour were the ending shift for that night.

'So tell me, have you been working all night, again?' She placed the mug on the white, smooth surface of the table and sat in front of Hux. She eyed the scarf he had around his neck but didn't say anything. It was unusual for Hux to wear such a thing.

He shook his head then sat down. His greatcoat hanging on his slim form but he didn't bother to remove it. He sat on it, pulling it closer around his shoulders. That feeling you get when you barely slept the night before and you have a long day ahead of you was the worst feeling in the world in Hux opinion, and that was the feeling he had right now. He's never been a morning person.

'Phasma, I need your... Knowledge to help me in a matter that I find embarrassing.' She unlatched her mask and placed it on the table, next to her mug. Her eyebrow lifted in question. She took a sip from her burning liquid and nodded.

'Sure, what can I do for you?'

'You are a woman...' He said softly taking a sip from his caffeine, winching when the hot liquid burned his mouth.

'Well spotted.' She joked but Hux only frowned. He was not in the mood for jokes at this hour and Phasma could see it.

'I need you to let me use your make up kit to cover a bruise.' He said.

'Oh.' She answered softly, surprise covering her face. She took another long sip from her hot tea.

'What happened?' Hux looked around but there was no one that could hear or see them. The cantina was almost empty except them and a group of three officers sat at the other end of the room, chatting.

Hux leaned forward.

'I have a massive bruise that I need to cover so no one can see it. I can't work with the bruise on display!' He said while unwinding his scarf. He turned his head to left, only to reveal a huge purple spot on his neck. His cheeks coloured and waited for Phasma's answer. She starred in shock at the ugly mark, her mouth covered by her hand.

'That's... How did you get that?' Hux looked back at her.

'It doesn't matter.'

'That's a hickey.' Hux's eyes became hard and a frown appeared between his eyebrows.

'Can you help me cover the bruise?' He asked losing his patience.

'It's a love bite. Who gave you a love bite?'

'It's an ugly bruise and I need your help to cover it.' He hissed under his breath, leaning forward.

'It's a hickey, Hux. I'll help you but you need to tell me how did you get that?'

'He bit me.' Hux spat, trying to look annoyed but a warm tingle travelled all over his body at the memory of Ren's tongue licking the tender skin after he marked Hux. The General looked away, the rosy colour in his cheeks returned.

'Who?' Phasma took another sip from her now almost cold drink.

'Who bit you?' She insisted.

'Ren...' He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear the name.

'Supreme Leader?' She looked at him with a genuine shock on her face. 'You are trying to tell me, Supreme Leader Ren gave you a hickey?'

'Shhhh! Someone could hear you! Can you help me or not?' He pulled the scarf around his neck again, covering the offending mark. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

'Of course, I will help you. But tell me,' she paused for dramatic effect 'did you two ended _wrestling_ in bed after that bruise was _born_?' Hux looked away. Years of friendship with this woman gave him the confidence to trust her with his darkest secrets. In the end, she was the one who helped him get rid of the man he hated the most, years ago. His dad. She was the one who did everything he asked her to secure his position with the First Order.

'No.' He replied softly. 'Yes.' He closed his eyes. 'Well, we....' He looked at her and leaned forward 'we moved to his room after. We...' Her eyebrows shot so high that they almost disappeared in her hairline.

'Where did you two ended up having sex?' He winced at her straight forward words.

'In my office.' He whispered. She giggled and hit his shoulder over the table.

'You dog!'

'Ow!' He said, blushing again.

'On your desk!?' She whispered.

'On my desk... Then on the floor.' He mumbled but Phasma heard him. He looked away, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

'Is that why you look so tired?' He nodded.

'I was going to return to my room but he said that his rooms are closer to my office and I ended up there.' Hux said defending himself. 'He is insatiable.' He breathed.

'Oooh!' Phasma giggled and tap him on the shoulder.

'Well, at least you got what you wanted. You've been mooning over him for quite a while now.' She said and drank the last sip of her cold tea. Hux flashed daggers at her.


End file.
